The Misadventures Of Tron and Denise Bonne
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Denise and Tron do a little Switcharoo for Tron (So she could train with Megaman).But it might actually be Denise who is enjoying herself with the Bonnes!
1. The Motive

Misadventures of Tron and Denise Bonne  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, I don't own anybody, just a few games...uhhh...yeah. Everyone's owned by Capcom.  
Author's Note: Holy...I'm doing a update! And a very nice one too n.n. I've cleaned up Chapter One and Chapter two is here too. Chapter Three will come sometime this week.  
  
-------------------One: The Motive  
  
The Geselshaft was on course to Kattlelox Island again, the Bonnes were looking for the Golden Refractor that the Servbots dropped a while ago. Teasel was upset to say the least, he locked himself in his chambers with Mr. Snuggles, probally to do a little cuddling. Tron was pretty calm, with the Gustaff back up to par, she was confident of the mech's powers, it did save the world afterall. She was sitting back in her airchair, looking at the only TV which was in her own room.   
  
Tron let her leg swing out, hitting Number 40 in the head to knock him on his stomach. She smirked lightly and looked back up at the screen. "You were in the way..." She knew that was where he was going, he always whined too much whenever she did something.   
  
The show they were watching went off soon after in place of the news. The Servbots groaned lightly, wanting to watch some more cartoons as they got up and went back to thier stations. Tron looked around for the remote, and seen it was being moved around on her bed by some jumping Servbots. "Hey wait a second!" She jumped up from her chair and yelled at them, she hated getting her bed messed up (Even if she never makes it herself). "Get off my bed right now or I'll make you run the-"  
  
The booming voice of the announcer on the news came in. "And right now I bring you some breaking news from Kattlelox Island...."  
  
There was a pause, Tron looked back at the TV, the first thing that caught her eyes was the bright red and yellow Airship in one of the Windows of the TV. She quickly sat down in the chair again which made a light squeak.   
  
"Megaman Voulnut has announced that he was going to help Prepare the people of Kattlelox from future Sky Pirate attacks by training thier rookie Police officers. One of the first to be trained on this new policy will be this young girl..."  
  
Tron was brought in by this, kinda like a trance which caused her to lightly flush, for a second she was able to see him. Then she seen him with the trainee who she recongized right away. The girl was exactly the same height and size as Tron, but had a slightly lightly tone of hair and blue eyes. "D-denise is being trained by Megaman?" She huffed a little, lightly closing her eyes, Denise showed little inproovement over the three days that Tron robbed her town. "She isn't good enough to be trained by him...but I..."   
  
She stopped for a minute, like she was thinking of something. Then she jumped up from her chair." I got it! I have a idea!" She smiled, but her mood quickly changed when she heard some snickering behind her.   
  
"Wow, you thought of it all by yourself too, Miss Tron." The servbot that said that was under Tron's Piano looking around for some sheet music.   
  
Tron faked a little laugh herself, walking over to the Piano and standing right beside it. " Uh huh, you think you're so funny...Well I think it'll be funny that you'll be running laps in the Touture room."   
  
Denise was preparing for her first lesson with using a real Buster Gun tommarow, rushing around her desk, knocking papers and books along the floor looking for her hoister. "Ohh...." She moved her gloved hands across the desk, but felt a little pain as she pressed her hand into a jar of pins. She pulled it back and it spilled on her skirt. "Ahhh!" She stumbled back and fell over her rolling chair, landing on her back in the pile of papers.   
  
She let out a sigh, moving her hand out in front of her to see some pins still stuck in it. "Sometimes I think I'm not tough enough to be a cop..." She moved her fingers over one pin and yanked it out with a yelp. "Ouch..."  
  
Out in the lobby, the police were taking thier traditional 'Dounuts and Coffee' break when a Servbot ran into the station. The policemen jumped up with thier guns out instantly, the one closest to the Servbot was holding out a donut by mistake.   
  
"Wait a second!" He pulled his flag out and waved it around lightly with a little whimper. "I come in peace!"  
  
The policeman with the dounut poked the servbot in the face with the bitten glazed end. "You'll leave in peices if you don't get out of here Pirate!" He looked at his 'gun' and blinked before stuffing the donut in his mouth.   
  
"Ekkkkkk..." He squealed and fumbled around for a little peice of paper which was tied to a brick. "This is for Miss Denise!" He threw it at her office window, breaking the window and hitting Denise on the head before he scrambled to the door.   
  
The rookie picked up the brick and the rock as she sat up, moving one hand up to lightly rub where the brick hit her head. " Go to the Kubon Cookout after work..." She flipped the paper over and seen some more writting. " Good for one free Hamburger!"   
  
The servbot turned around and flailed his arms at Denise. "That offer is not valid at any location!" He turned around and ran out the door.   
  
The Kubon Cookout was always packed after work, since everyone got off from work about the same time. Denise tried to find her way up to the front counter around the mob of people swamping the small robots behind the counter. It was like a nightmare, or your local McDonalds around dinnertime. The servbot behind the counter let the bar up so she could go into the Employee only room, then he turned around and seen a big boned lady.   
  
"I want Ten Happy Meals!" The lady wiggled her way though the room of people, pushing some of them down and stepping on them. She laid her oversized purse on the counter.   
  
The servbot, looked up at the lady, he couldn't see her face, but he muttered. "You can use some cheering up..." He snickered lightly, the same 'jokester' from Tron's room was reassigned back here.   
  
The lady picked the Servbot up by its round yellow head behind the counter and started to shake him. Naturally the group of people started to back up thinking it was going to be a fight, but how much of a fight would a little guy have against someone who outweighs him ten fold?  
  
Tron was at the desk in the darkened room counting some glowing Zenny shards when she heard the noise out there. She looked up and seen Denise and then looked at the door a little concerned since she could've sworn she heard the squeal of a Servbot. "What's going on out there?" She pointed her pencil towards the door a little confused.   
  
"Erm...I dunno..." Denise walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair that was in front of it.   
  
Tron shook her head lightly and got up from her chair, putting a pleasant smile on her face which was faker then some of the money that Mr Lothe pushed around. "So Denise old buddy-old pal-ol friend..." She walked around the desk, Denise started to scoot her chair back completely freaked out. "How you doin?"  
  
"What are you up to Tron?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" She looked innocently off to the side as she talked. "Can't I talk to my friend without being accused of anything?"  
  
"No..." Denise seemed a little embarassed, maybe Tron was telling the truth. She put her hands firmly in her lap." I just thought you wanted something because you always talk to me when you want something..." Her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose as she talked.   
  
"Okay...so I do want something...but it shouldn't be too much of a favor..."   
  
"I knew it..." She sighed lightly and looked up at Tron by moving her eyes, but her head was still tilted down at her lap. "Whatda want?"  
  
"IwanttotrainwithMegaman..." She said it as a blurred sentance and seen that Denise didn't give her a exact ansrew when she looked at her strong. She quickly fell down, putting her hands toghter in front of her in a pleading postion in front of her. She was as embarassed as Denise looked, only seeing Teasel beg like this a few times. "Please Denise! I'll do anything to train with him! I'll never steal from your Town again, shoot! I'll rebuild some of those buildings I knocked over!"  
  
"Tron, Tron, relax...I would let you do it, but you don't look 'nothin like me...they'll know its you..."   
  
Tron looked up at Denise with a smirk, a very content smirk before standing back up. " Not with what I have in mind..."  
  
The plan was drowned out by some frantic scratching on the other side of the door. "MISS TRON HELP ME!!!!" He squealed as his foot was grabbed from behind by that same bulking woman. She held him upside down face to face and he screamed. "Let go of me Shamo!" He flailed before he was thrown into a wall.   
  
The servbots behind the counter climbed over slowly, the oldest one, with the red tip on his head looked back to his breathen and nodded lightly. "There's only one thing we can do in this situation..." The three there nodded, the two without red tips jumped down from the counter and ran though the crowd of people who were watching the fight.   
  
"Place your bets right here people! The tanker or the robot! Odds are good on that tanker!" One of them yelled, shortly after he was pelted with small zenny shards.   
  
The red tipped servbot moved over to get the mircophone which was behind the counter. He sat down on the counter and started to do some commentary. "And there goes that woman trying to body slam by bro...but here he comes..." He jumped up, there was the roar of the crowd again. "HE BIT HER! HE BIT HER!" He jumped up and down with a smile.   
  
Back in the backroom, there was some light muttering.   
  
"Is this a button up shirt?"  
  
"Yes Denise..."  
  
"Where do these skull markings go?"  
  
"One of your shirt, the other two are earings...ewww...these things stink! Ya momma needs ta use another kind of soap!"   
  
"Hey! Mother doesn't wash my clothes....anymore..."   
  
There was some light giggling behind that. " Whatever, are you ready?"  
  
"Uhhh...I guess so..."   
  
The door opened out into the Chaos, Tron was pissed seeing her nice little restaunt was being destoryed. Now she was wearing glasses with a blue policesuit on and a policehat on her head. The glasses she wore changed the colors of her eyes (Like contacts) and her hair was brushed back lightly. She turned around, a little more then growling because of what was going on behind her. " B-bye Tron, I'll see you tommarow!" She tried to forge a high pitched voice like Denise had, well...no one was paying attention so she didn't know how it turned out.   
  
She just let out a nervious chuckle and headed towards the door though the crowd, but stopped hearing something behind her.   
  
"Here Miss Tron, its all the money from the bet!"   
  
She wanted to turn around, that was her money and she should be getting it. She grunted lightly and slowly headed out the door, walking across the street towards the police station before she screeched out. "My moneyyyy!"   
  
------------  
  
Man, I reread over this story and its reveiws and I figured that I did have alot of errors (Maybe I got hold of some bad food x_X). Anyway, I was going to just go though and fix it up, but I finished and seen that I could do alot better, so rewrote the whole thing. 


	2. A day in Hell

------------------------Two: A Day In Hell  
  
The training for both parties began in the morning. Tron was ushally used to sleeping in late and just moving though the ships to make sure all the Servbots and Bonne were doing thier job. She was sleeping right now in one of the reserve beds of the training camp in the Yass Plains, curled up as she was hugging her pillow.   
  
She felt herself being shook by someone, she smirked a little, it was probally Megaman who came to wake her up. She flushed a little and got up slowly, her eyes still closed lightly. "Hello Mega..." She opened her eyes and seen a big gruling man...or what she thought was one standing over her wearing sunglasses. "W-who are you!?!"   
  
The woman moved back and blew that whisle along his neck, little peices of spit came out of the little hole on the whisle and splattered over her face. "I am your drill instructor you little Miroc*! You were suppose to be up a half hour ago!"   
  
"B-but...where is he?" She slowly got up, but was thrown a bowl of green mush. She looked at it and pushed her finger thought it, it felt kinda like jell-o. "Ewww, and what is this?" She tried to get her finger out there, but it was stuck!  
  
"That's your breakfast Miroc! As soon as you get out of that bed, you'll be put though forty eight hours of vicious training with my little pet Fluffy..."  
  
"F-fluffy?" She looked towards the door and heard some roaring on the other side of the door. She backed up, back against the headboard and tried to pull the covers over her head. "A d-dog?"  
  
"A Karumuna-Bash**...I just call him Thrasher. Megaman brought back it back when he deactivated it two years ago..." She smirked a little, but not a happy smirk, you know, one of those smirks a demon would probally have. "After we reprogramed him, he's been such a good boy..."   
  
"Karumuna..." She muttered with a little groan comming from under those sheets.   
  
Denise was just getting up, she looked around the room with a sigh, seeing all the pinkened stuff in the room. She smiled lightly and ran her hand across the Piano. "Its so beautiful...I wish I had a room like this..."  
  
"This is your room Miss Tron, don't you remember?" A servbot who was rearranging Tron's sockdrawer looked back at her slightly confused.   
  
"Well...erm...yeah..." She looked back at the walls, all pink with a light pink carpet. The room looked nice, but the color...she thought was a little bright. She looked down at her own shirt down and seen the bright color of pink and frowned. She looked back at the Servbot over her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Hey...who's in charge of painting this place? I think...it might be time for a new coat of paint!"   
  
Back at the boot camp, all the rookies where running the eight mile trail thought the Yass Plains. Tron was lacking behind, panting with a bottle of hot water in her hands. " Why...are we doing this? " She panted and stopped, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
"Grrrrrr...."  
  
She slowly turned around and seen the glowing red eyes of Thrasher, flashing for a second before it opened its mouth. In its mouth were a few small flames which threatened to get bigger at the moment.   
  
Tron let out a screech and started running, Thrasher ran after her, flaming the ground at her feet as she ran to get her to keep going. "What the hell does this look like? I ani't no sheep, leave me alone!" She tried to loose the thing by running in the other direction, but the thing lept in front of her and pounced her. The former reverbot pinned down her shoulders, starring her in the face as the Drill Instructor walked up to them. All Tron could see were her feet.   
  
"Cursing at my Thrasher...you just earned yourself 20..."   
  
"I surely hope you're talking about Zenny..." Hearing Thrash growl before moving off to the side, she groaned and moved to do some push ups. She crossed her legs lightly and did three with a little strain (When I was in PE, girls had to do Push ups like that so they wouldn't strain themselves).   
  
"Those are some sissy push ups! Do them like a man!"   
  
Tron lost her balance and fell on her face, she burried her face in her hands. " Can't you just leave me here to die?"   
  
The Intructor thought about that for a second, then looked down on her and shook her head. "Naw...and you get 10 more fer suggesting that!"  
  
Teasel finally let himself out the room, holding his fluffy little stuffed Bunny in one hand as he walked down the hallway. He passed a few servbot along the way who were holding peices of Tron's furnature. "'Cuse me...sorry...pardon me..."   
  
He passed Bon-Bon who was holding Tron's bed, trying to push it down thought the hallways. He stopped for a second and let him pass without thinking about it, but then passed Tron's room and seen that it was being painted light Blue! "What the heck's going on here!?! What are you doing to Tron's room???"   
  
"Painting it blue..." One of the Servbots with the rollers let out a light sigh, he was covered in the stuff himself.   
  
"I know that, but why are you painting it? Tron hates blue! I hate blue! You should hate blue too!" He thrashed, stomping hisfoot down like a little kid. "That blue boy..."  
  
"Tron probally had a change of heart..." The same servbot said as he moved to another part of the room.   
  
"Or she completely lost it..." A servbot that was covered in bandages said before he huffed.   
  
Teasel looked at that Servbot and blinked lightly. "What happened to you?"   
  
The Servbot turned around and looked at him with a weak smile. " I got sat on by someone who could pass as a Karubun***" He swayed a little before falling down on his rear.   
  
Denise was outside, walking in the grass as she looked up at the sky. "Man...I didn't know a Sky Pirate could live this good..." She looked off and seen someone running into a passage wearing some grey armor. She thought against going there for a second, but curiosity got the best of her. She ran over there and looked in the passageway to see another small airship with birdlike robots fluttering around.   
  
The grey armored man was standing there at a table taking into a cellphone. "Mr Loathe, the people here don't have a chance!" The blonde haired boy tilted his head up and looked up at the sky as he talked. "They don't even know that thier Drill Instructor is a dud, the rookies won't be able to stand by time we hit this island."  
  
Denise backed up a little, putting her back against the rock wall which made of the passageway as she listened. That was just about all she learned in the Police Academy so far, to shut up and not get caught easedroping.   
  
"Okay...so what about Megaman?" The rought voice on the other end of the phone could be picked up from a distance.   
  
The blonde just kept smirking, leaning back against the table behind him. " We'll be ready for him...and the Bonnes? Heh, they won't even live to see our attack Mr. Loath." He let out a little chuckle, the birds around him started to laugh too. He covered the phone and looked at his lackies. "Ah, put a sock in it."   
  
"Oh maaaaan..." She pushed off the wall, that man was going to kill the Bonnes! She had to get back to the ship and warn those Servbots there. When she turned to leave, she was caught by a hand behind her and yanked into the passage where she stumbled and fell on her rear.   
  
There were those birds keeping her from leaving by blocking the exit (Though she could easily step over them, but she never thought of that :P). She backed up lightly untill she bumped into something cold behind her. She jumped and looked up to see the blue eyes of that male sky Pirate looking back at her.   
  
Tron couldn't move, she was laying down on the ground by mid afternoon alone after doing a total of 214 push ups for her smart mouth. "I don't think...its worth it..." She slowly rolled over on her back, one hand on her stomach, and the other over her eyes to block out the bright sun. "Nothing is worth...this..."  
  
"Are you okay Denise?"   
  
She heard that light voice and blinked lightly before seeing a pair of emerald green eyes over her. She started to flush, it was him, she finally got to see him after so long. She slowly pushed onto her arms, but plopped back down. "No..." She squealed, but she was soon being lifted off the ground.   
  
Megaman shifted her lightly in his arms and started to walk back towards the training base. Tron was looking right at him, he looked so serious, it made her flush deeper and start to snicker. But then she thought of something. " Megaman, why weren't you here today?"   
  
"Oh, you didn't know?" He looked back down at her with a little smile seeing she was flushing, he just figured she was a little warm from being out in the sun so long. "I only train the Rookies at the top of the class. You have to do really good in the Instructor's training to be able to go one on one with me in the ruins..."   
  
Tron frowned lightly, there was no way she would be able to do this by herself. She would have to go back to the gustaff and think of something to help her along tonight. "Well...I'll try...my best...then."   
  
"Yeah, you have to..." He looked back up at the plains, seeing the small dot where the building was out on the horizon. Thrasher was out there too, giving the trainees some insturtions on...running away from a dangerous situation. He kept going though about the training. "With those sky priates around you have to be prepared for any..."   
  
When Megaman looked down at Tron and seen she was sleeping in his arms, her head against his chest, one hand was there too. He stopped for a second and tried to shake her awake.   
  
"Uhhh...don't run away from me...Blue boy..." She muttered before settling back down to sleep.   
  
Megaman shook his head lightly and headed back to the camp. "Blue boy...only one girl in the world...says that. But...it can't be..."  
  
----------------------  
  
* Miroc is a reverbot from Megaman Ledgends, they're ushally small and weak untill they try and tackle you.   
**These are those large Dog-Like Reverbots which shoot fire and tackle you if you get too close to them in Ledgends.  
***They're tank-like Reverbots that move sluggish, but packs a punch 


End file.
